Gura Gura no Mi
The Gura Gura no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to create vibrations (or "quakes"), making the user a . "Gura Gura" comes from a Japanese onomatopoeia which means unstable or shaking. It was eaten by Edward Newgate, and later stolen through unknown means by Marshall D. Teach following the death of the former. This fruit is fearsomely reputed to be able to destroy the world, and is considered to be the strongest Devil Fruit within the Paramecia-class, having powers no weaker than that of a Logia. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, it is called the Tremor-Tremor Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to generate massive vibrations, or shock waves, which can travel though virtually any medium, including the ground, the seafloor, or even in the air. Because of this, Fleet Admiral Sengoku has stated that Whitebeard holds the power to destroy the world. However, though incredibly powerful, this almost seems to be an exaggerated description. The fruit can easily devastate an entire island with ease, although its limitations are noticeable: It took repeated usages to come close to destroying the Marine base at Marineford (in fact, Whitebeard failed to do so before dying, and Blackbeard almost completed the task); the shock waves were blocked by the siege wall (albeit it was made from an especially strong metal superior to ordinary steel or seastone), and Admiral Aokiji was capable of stopping the tsunami. It should be noted, however, that only after Ace's death did Whitebeard truly attempt to erase Marineford in his anger, but it was Teach who truly was willing to destroy the island using both of his Devil Fruit powers. Although neither men succeeded in sinking the island (having both been stopped and the latter lacking enough control over the power), the resulting aftershocks and tsunami were felt far away from Marineford. Sengoku's claim may have referred to the after effects of the fruit, as they may indeed have "the power to destroy the world". It should also be noted that Vice-Admiral Tsuru stated that, even if she retreated to the ends of the ocean, there would be no safe place left in the world. Both Sengoku and Tsuru are renowned as great tacticians, so it is very unlikely that they exaggerated their claims and they truly do believe the Gura Gura no Mi holds the power to destroy the world. , wielding both the powers of the Yami Yami no Mi (right hand) and the Gura Gura no Mi (left hand).]] When Blackbeard took this Devil Fruit's power through an unknown method, he claimed that with the power of quakes which "brings destruction to all" combined with the darkness that "reduces anything to nothingness", he was truly invincible and the strongest. This Devil Fruit's powers are most noted to be a hazard to both friend and foe alike, as noted by both the Whitebeard and Blackbeard Pirates. This is largely because, although the user seems to be able to control both the magnitude of the shock wave and its point of impact, the quakes produced by said shock waves are indiscriminate in their effects. Because of this, allies of the user must be prepared for the impacts unless they want to become unintended victims of them. This Devil Fruit has no apparent weakness, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weakness. However, the three Admirals were able to stop Whitebeard's shock waves from affecting Marineford's execution platform, possibly by combining their Busoshoku Haki. Also, the siege wall that Sengoku planted was composed of a material Whitebeard's shock waves could not shatter. And, as mentioned previously, due to the fact that Whitebeard's attacks were indiscriminate in who they could hit, his allies and crewmates had to fight a certain distance away from him, giving enemies far more room in attacking him. Usage Whitebeard has so far demonstrated three separate, distinct skills with his Devil Fruit. He was also able to imbue the direct contact techniques with Busoshoku Haki to attack Logia users at close range. Blackbeard was also capable of using all of them and also in conjunction with his Yami Yami no Mi powers, but he still lacks the mastery of the fruit his old captain had. * The first skill is a punch that literally cracks the air itself and sends devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing. These shock waves are able to pass through and damage almost any substance, literally tearing it apart. If the shock waves are directed into the ground, the result is a devastating earthquake capable of generating huge tsunamis. This is called in the game One Piece: Gigant Battle. Because of its enormous offensive power and great quick speed, this attack makes for a very good defense, able to destroy or disrupt any attack before it hits Whitebeard. He first used it this way to defend against Aokiji's ice-spears. ** This technique can also be used for close range strike, causing severe damage, as John Giant and Akainu both suffered. This is called in the game One Piece: Gigant Battle. The siege walls in Marineford are made of a special material that is able to resist damage and diffuse the power of this attack. The three Marine Admirals were also capable of blocking this attack from reaching the execution platform. Whitebeard was also able to passively summon vibrations around himself, which protected him from being frozen by Aokiji as vibrations cannot be frozen. In the anime it was also used to deflect cannon balls back to their source. * The second skill allows him to focus his great power to a single point, otherwise known as a hypocenter (given the appearance of a bubble of sorts), to make a concentrated, explosion-like attack. So far, he has been shown capable of using this attack through both his fist and the blade of his bisento. He first used this technique to defeat the giant Vice-Admiral Ronse with a single blow. This is called . In the anime, he also demonstrated the ability to stretch out a quake bubble to form a protective barrier capable of blocking bazooka fire. Also in the anime, Whitebeard has shown he can create such bubble on his foot, making a devastating stomp. ** He can also surround his bisento with the same bubble to greatly increase its striking power and range. This is called in the game One Piece: Gigant Battle. * The third skill lets him "grab" an entire area, by grabbing the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shift it. Using this, he was capable of tilting the entire island of Marineford and the sea around it. This technique was capable of destroying buildings and throwing a giant off of his feet. This is called in the game One Piece: Gigant Battle. Gallery Trivia * This is the first Devil Fruit to be shown to belong to two separate users, having been acquired by Blackbeard after the death of Whitebeard, via an as-of-yet undisclosed method. Furthermore, it now shares a distinction with the Yami Yami no Mi as the first two fruits to be wielded concurrently by the same user. * This Devil Fruit's name is reminiscent of Whitebeard's laughter style, "Gurarara". This attribute is shared with Perona's Horo Horo no Mi. * The Gura Gura no Mi's powers is one of the three aspects that made Whitebeard resemble the Greek God Poseidon (the other two being his bisento (despite in Greek mythology, he is usually portrayed with a three-pronged spear/trident), and his status as a Yonko), as the emperor of the seas who could cause earthquakes and tsunamis. * Unlike most users in the series, Whitebeard has not named any of the attacks he has used, a distinction he shares with other characters like Dracule Mihawk. * The idea of a Devil Fruit that would allow someone to create tsunamis was first brought up when Morgan explained what Devil Fruits are. References External Links * Shock Wave - Wikipedia article about waves controlled by the user. * Vibration - Wikipedia article on the anomaly controlled by the user. * Earthquake - Wikipedia article about earthquakes. * Tsunamis - Wikipedia article about tsunamis. Site Navigation it:Gura Gura Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia